


#2 杂物间里Black Out

by NeGi_V



Series: 各取所需 [2]
Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeGi_V/pseuds/NeGi_V
Summary: ABO，只有性没有爱
Relationships: Honda Kosuke/Kim Heecheon, 本田康祐/金熙天
Series: 各取所需 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557655
Kudos: 7





	#2 杂物间里Black Out

第三次，甚至没回到房间。  
本田康祐被推在杂物室的墙上，个子高于自己的对方急不可耐地直奔主题。他抬眼打量喘着气专心解自己皮带的金熙天，本不该属于Omega的攻击性混在酒味的信息素里向他袭来。Omega的发情期，不做任何标记的话会持续至少一个礼拜，更何况每天都处在多种信息素混杂一起的环境里。他还记得金熙天在第一次把他按在床上的时候用那双带着情欲却凶狠的眼睛瞪着他，说出“我要跟你做，但是你不能标记我，临时标记也不可以”这样不知道叫人作何反应的话，也想起了几天前郑永勋的感叹。  
“不是从来不跟同一个人做两次？”  
他感觉对方的动作顿了一秒钟，然后自己的皮带被抽出去，一只带着凉意的手伸进内裤里抓住了他被信息素唤醒的性器，报复一样的捏了一下。  
“嘶——”  
“你还不乐意？”  
“我只是在想，就近解决的话，碧海不也可以吗？”  
“那你还是别自恋了，并没有‘你是特别的’这种结论。”金熙天一手糊弄着照顾本田的小兄弟，另一只手解着自己的皮带，“他才十九岁。”  
本田不知道为什么面对这么冷淡的语气和敷衍的抚慰自己的呼吸却加重了，总不能有M潜质吧？他一只手伸去按住金熙天的后脑勺，把他揽过来。  
“我第一天说什么？”  
哦对，除了标记，也不可以接吻。  
“这算你纯情的一面吗？”  
“本田君应该把kiss留给喜欢的人吧？比如白岩君。”  
突然听到这个名字，本田皱了皱眉，挑衅地反驳：  
“所以熙天君的kiss要留给喜欢的人啊——”  
“与其在这里想着怎么言语取胜我，不如多想想怎么和白岩君告白吧。”金熙天不屑的白了他一眼，“你俩要是早标记现如今也没这些事了。”  
“哦，所以怪单身的我在熙天君发情的那天恰好和你一起练舞到深夜。”  
作为替代，本田一口咬上金熙天的脖子。他脖子白嫩而细长，确实适合留下痕迹，似乎也很敏感。一直握着主动权的金熙天终于也乱了呼吸的节奏，身体软了下来，搭靠在本田身上。  
“别废话了，直接做吧。”  
本田掐着金熙天的腰把他转了一面压在前面的桌子上，一把拽下他已经松垮的裤子和被生理液浸湿的内裤，捏着他挺翘的臀肉就插了进去。金熙天一手撑着桌子，另一手贴着嘴，挡下了自己的呻吟。虽然只做过两次，但Omega的身体还是太好懂了。本田没几下就找到了他体内最敏感的位置，彩排间隔给他们的时间并不多，明天又还有舞台，先解决掉Omega的发情才是眼下第一大事，反正又不能射在里面。金熙天的抗议还来不及说出来，本田就开始了猛烈的进攻。他的腰一下塌下去，用两个小臂勉强撑住身体，头抵在桌面上，双手紧紧地捂住嘴，却依然无法阻止断断续续的声音从指缝中泄出来。或许他其实并不讨厌这种有些粗暴的性事。本田执着于挤弄着金熙天的臀肉，在上面留下掌印和指痕，全然不顾他的前面，被冷落的器官颤颤巍巍地磨蹭着木质桌子的边缘，打磨的不算特别光滑的纹理也正好给他带去了刺激。  
一时间只剩下肉体相撞的声音和两个人的喘息。  
金熙天还穿着黑色的衬衣，但衬衣之上是绑着黑带的脖子，衬衣之下是被拍红的臀，视觉冲击刺激着本田的大脑，他咬紧牙“啧”了一声，拽住了金熙天的颈饰。  
“唔！啊…哈啊……”  
颈部突然被勒住，金熙天下意识扬起了头，离开了手的阻拦，暧昧的音节不受控的传进两人的耳朵里。他双手用力抓着桌面，指甲似乎能在木桌上留下划痕，气管被压迫以至于张张嘴只能发出气音。颈饰很宽，似乎暂时不会给他带来生命危险，但窒息感刺激了情欲，穴肉也跟着夹紧，肉体之间的摩擦触感被放大，没过几下，金熙天哑着声音射了出来。穴肉在抽动，双腿在颤抖，本田松了手，不再有外力支撑的金熙天脱力跪坐在了地上。一下子离开温柔乡的性器上的血管还精神的跳动着以示不满，本田喘着粗气俯视着金熙天，他歪头抻了抻脖子，走去掐住金熙天的下巴，强迫他抬头张嘴，把自己还没发泄的性器捅了进去。金熙天的脸蛋很小，口交的时候被顶起来有种说不出的色情，他肤色显白，和本田的肤色有鲜明色差，而那白嫩的脸颊又染了潮红，是一副让人难以自拔的美景，如果不去管那双眼尾带红的眼睛正瞪着自己的话。本田的家伙可不小，金熙天多半也想快点结束掉，他喜欢被伺候，可不是伺候别人。他忍着干呕的不适感，柔软的舌头配合着本田的抽插舔舐刮擦着，还时不时吸允几下。本田速度越来越快，蹭的他嘴角都有些破了，感觉嘴里的东西似乎是快要喷发，赶紧在本田的大腿上掐了一把。本田倒吸一口冷气，也还是凭着理智“绅士”的从金熙天的嘴里退了出来，然后全数射在了他的脸上。  
金熙天多半用韩语骂了脏话，反正本田也听不懂。两人掏出之前擦汗的纸巾手帕什么的把看得到的液体全部一通乱擦掉，互相抱怨了几句自己的衣服被弄脏了扯坏了还得想说辞给服装老师，然后金熙天狠狠踩了本田一脚，警告他再射自己脸上就死定了，本田则打趣道“什么还有下一次吗”，并收获了今天不知道第几枚白眼。金熙天交代本田和自己错开时间离开，整理好衣服就走向了门口，推开门，他愣了一下。  
  
越过金熙天，本田康祐看到门外面站着个人，是白岩瑠姬。

TBC


End file.
